Big Smoke
''Big Smoke redirige aquí. Si buscas la misión, véase Big Smoke (misión).'' Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (1969 - 1992) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, miembro de los Grove Street Families y devorador compulsivo. Smoke ve las cosas de un modo diferente a Sweet, Sweet no tolera el tráfico de drogas mientras que Big Smoke lo considera una buena manera de hacer dinero y realzar a la banda que se encuentra muy debilitada. En la primera fase en Los Santos, Smoke estará metido en líos con el C.R.A.S.H. y la Mafia Rusa, líos que que salpicarán a CJ cuando lo acompañe y que darán un giro a la trama. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Conversación entre tres Ballas frame|Artwork de Big Smoke Tres Ballas conversan en un callejón sobre la decadencia de los Grove Street Families, además afirman estar "comprándoles" a uno de los originales, obviamente hablan de Big Smoke. Casa de Ryder Smoke y Ryder tienen una conversación en casa de éste último sobre su destino, Ryder parece estar de acuerdo con Smoke y decide apoyarle. Intento Smoke intenta convencer a Sweet para traficar con drogas como los Ballas, ya que estos se hacen cada vez más fuertes mientras que ellos se debilitan, pero Sweet no cede, ya que está convencido de no renunciar a sus principios. Coacción de Tenpenny Tenpenny mantiene una conversación telefónica con Smoke, en ella le advierte que no le importan sus principios ni sus amigos, y que el que se interponga en su camino acabará mal, después amenaza para que solucione el problema con Sweet (aunque no directamente, no llega a mencionar el nombre ni las intenciones del asesinato, pero si lo insinua, y queda confirmado después con el suceso del Sabre Verde). Los Santos, 1992 Aparición [[Archivo:BigSmokeOGF.JPG|thumb|200px|El original Big Smoke antes de que saliera el juego, la versión Beta del personaje.]] Big Smoke es el primer personaje de la banda que aparece en el juego, CJ entra en su casa y Smoke, confundiéndole con un ladrón, le intenta atacar con un bate. Después de que se da cuenta de que es CJ se lo lleva al cementerio a ver a su hermano Sweet y la tumba de su madre. Una vez llegan al cementerio, trás una discusión entre CJ, Sweet y Kendl, los Ballas los atacan y los cuatro (Sweet, CJ, Smoke y Ryder) deben escapar a Grove Street en unas BMX. Cleaning the hood En esta misión Smoke intenta, otra vez más, convencer a Sweet de traficar con drogas, de nuevo sin éxito. El C.R.A.S.H y la Mafia Rusa CJ realizará varios trabajos con Smoke, en varios de ellas cuando CJ llega a casa de Big Smoke, Tenpenny y Pulaski están saliendo, Smoke dice que siempre le están molestando y que se piensan que es "el jefe o algo así" y que lo sabe todo, pero que no les ha dicho nada, que para él lo principal son sus colegas. Smoke lleva a CJ a East Los Santos en una misión con la excusa de que va a buscar a su prima que viene de México y que si van dos podrán usar el carril de coches compartidos, pero CJ se da cuenta que le miente, lo que en realidad iba a hacer eran sus "trapicheos", le intenta comprar marihuana a unos Vagos, estos se ríen de él y, para darles una lección, golpea a uno de ellos por detrás con un bate dejándolo sin sentido, Smoke y CJ corren detrás del pandillero restante, pero Smoke se cansa y CJ se queda solo en la persecución. En la siguiente misión, Smoke está interesado en intervenir en un trato entre unos San Fierro Rifa y unos Vagos, los cuales se iban a reunir en Unity Station. Cuando CJ y Smoke llegan al lugar, los Vagos los descubren y saltan encima de un tren, CJ y Smoke persiguen al tren en una Sanchez, desde la cual Smoke se encarga de disparar hasta lograr matar a todos los Vagos, mientras CJ conduce. En la última de Smoke, ambos (Smoke y CJ) se dirigirán a un edificio en Commerce, Smoke se va reunir allí con unos mafiosos rusos, todo sale mal y acaba en un tiroteo y una persecución por todo Commerce y por todo el canal de Los Santos. El Sabre verde [[Archivo:Gallery316.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Una estatua de Big Smoke en el palacio del crack de Smoke.]] En la misión The Green Sabre, CJ descubre, gracias a César Vialpando, un garaje de donde ve salir a unos Ballas, a Ryder, a Tenpenny, a Pulaski y finalmente a Big Smoke, dentro del garaje ocultaban el Sabre Verde desde donde se efectuó el Drive-By que mató a Beverly Johnson, la madre de CJ, Sweet y Kendl. CJ se queda muy decepcionado, pero se da cuenta que su hermano va a caer en una trampa y se marcha para ayudarle. Después de esta misión, Sweet es encarcelado y CJ llevado a Angel Pine y obligado a hacer misiones para Tenpenny. Esta es, hasta el final del juego, la última aparición de Smoke, no obstante, es mencionado en Cut Throat Business por OG Loc mientras escapa en un Kart de Madd Dogg y CJ, en alguna parte de la persecucion dice que Big Smoke se encargará de ellos. End of the Line En "End of the Line", la misión final del juego, CJ entra en la fortaleza de Big Smoke durante los disturbios de Los Santos, para enfrentarse a Big Smoke y vengarse de él por haberle traicionado y haber asesinado a su mamá, primero, para conseguir abrir la puerta de segurididad utiliza una tanque SWAT para echarla abajo, una vez dentro se abre paso,eliminando a todos los guardias, hasta el cuarto piso, una vez allí se encuentra con Smoke, trás un momento de conversación llegan más guardias y CJ tiene que deshacerse de ellos junto con Big Smoke, una vez lo elimine, Smoke dirá unas últimas palabras antes de morir, explicandole a CJ porque lo hizo y que no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, termina diciendo: "Cuando ya no esté, todo el mundo recordará mi nombre... Big...¡Smoke!" y entonces muere. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Big Smoke thumb|Comparación entre Big Pun y Big Smoke *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl (mencionado) *OG Loc (jefe) *Running Dog (jefe) *Wrong Side of the Tracks (jefe) *Just Business (jefe) *House Party (mencionado) *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *King in Exile (mencionado) *Customs Fast Track (mencionado) *Home Coming (mencionado) *Cut Throat Business (mencionado) *End of the Line (muerte) en:Big Smoke __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Traficantes Categoría:Families Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Grove Street Families Categoría:Ballas Categoría:Mafia Rusa Categoría:Los Santos Vagos Categoría:San Fierro Rifa